


First Meetings

by Agent314



Series: Family life [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alex's imaginary teacher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beach Divorce, this is barely canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent314/pseuds/Agent314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles knows what they look like, and what people think of them.<br/>He knows Erik knows as well.</p>
<p>The only difference is that Charles' got a sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

Charles finds it funny when people look at them and come to quick conclusions when they see them in public or are meeting them for the first time.

 He knows he can’t really blame them, not when they’ve been raised the way they’ve been raised and he himself made the same mistake when looking at Erik for the first time, it’s just that is kind of a novelty when he can guess what other people are thinking without having to get into their head and read their thoughts.

He guesses he can see how they come to these conclusions, after all. He’s bound to a wheelchair and dressed in comfy granddad sweaters or tweed jackets and loose trousers, with a kind smile on his face and soft eyes that make him see approachable, while Erik looms like a shadow behind him in tight pants and dark turtlenecks that go hand by hand with his sourly expression, and sharp eyes that look at people like daring them to even think something bad about him.

Even then, Charles finds it even funnier when people figure it out and the faces they make are enough to make him laugh out loud sometimes. Erik just snorts and looks away, trying to ignore the slight blush on his ears that comes whenever he thinks people know he’s not as dangerous as he looks.

When Charles first asked him about it, the answer he got made his heart miss a beat and shrink in pain for a minute.  
 _  
(“Why does it embarrass you? There’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s simply what biology says you are” He’d said, looking at Erik take off his clothes and get ready for bed._

_“It’s silly, but I don’t like it, when people look at me and just know I’m not a strong as I try to make myself look like, it makes me feel… inferior, I guess.” Erik had shrugged and moved to lie next to him._

_“You’re not as strong as you make yourself look like, darling” He’d answered, curling himself around Erik as he tensed and looked a bit hurt by the comment “You’re stronger than that, love, the things you’ve been through and the way you’ve come out as a survivor, it takes a lot of strength to be hurt the way you’ve been hurt and not become bitter”_

_“I’ve been bitter and hateful and done terrible things” Erik had whispered, like a secret he didn’t mean to share “Some of those terrible things; I did to you”_

_“I know, love. But you left it all behind for me, and that’s all I care about.”)_

But now, well now it’s quite amusing, to see Erik blush like a 13 years old girls with a crush or a boy who just realized his joke wasn’t that funny but doesn’t want to let you know he’s embarrassed about it.

He finds it adorable and he feels a bit cruel because he finds so much joy in little things like this one; that make his beloved suffer.

But really, he can’t help himself; he still finds it funny as hell.

Alex’s teacher is spluttering and trying to apologize, she’s blushing worse than Erik and her hands are everywhere, it’s quite an entertaining sight. The poor woman doesn’t know if she should be embarrassed to death or scared _of_ death, because the look Erik is giving her is the one he uses to terrify the children into order when they’re making a mess, the new found knowledge about his biology does nothing to ease the teacher’s worries.

 “I’m incredible sorry Mr. Lehnsherr; I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. I’m a teacher and professional and should totally know better than to judge people based on stereotypical principles of how they look” Alex’s teacher manages to say, her voice quivering slightly but her words are honest.

“It’s alright, we get that all the time” Charles intervenes, he knows she said the right thing and that Erik is not actually mad “I mean, Erik’s looks do scream ‘ _Alpha_ ’ and I’m not as imposing as most people believe I should be, quite soft looking and I bet the long hair doesn’t help with the whole ‘you look like an _Omega_ ’ problem.”

“I guess, but it was wrong for me to judge you on appearances nonetheless, so I apologize about it” She smiles at Charles, sighing in relive at the prospect of not getting murdered by Erik and takes out a folder with Alex’s name on it “Now, if we can move on and talk about Mr. Summers grades…”

****

“How was it? I’m not going to be grounded, right? I mean, I didn’t do anything wrong!!!” Is the first thing they hear when they get home, Alex is anxiously looking at them and waits by the stairs for his sentence.

“No, you’re not going to be grounded” Charles answers with a soft smile.

Alex punches the air in victory.

“But…” Erik says, his shark grin getting wider as he looks at the frozen teenager in front of him “You’re going to have to study math with Hank or prepare yourself for summer school”

Alex whines and rubs his hands all over his face.

“I don’t want to study with Bozo, he’ll make me do things without a calculator” The teen groans and starts to climb the stairs in despair while mumbling to himself “But I don’t want to go to summer school either… why does this happens to me?”

“Do you ever wonder why do we keep them? They’re not even ours” Erik says, rolling his eyes at the teenager’s antics.

“Because we, somehow, are responsible for them” Charles answers, taking Erik hand and kissing it “Besides, they’re ours, in more than one way”

“I didn’t sign up for this, old friend” Erik sighs, the sound of laughter coming from upstairs means Alex shared his destiny with the others “But I guess I wouldn’t want it to be any other way”

“Maybe one day we can have some for ourselves” Charles grins and makes his eyebrows dance cheekily at his lover.

“Yeah, keep dreaming, Xavier” Erik snorts and takes his hand away, leaving to the kitchen to find something to eat and then planning of going to bed “You keep dreaming”

“Don’t worry, darling; I will”


End file.
